


N is for Naughty

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [15]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: ...literally, Everybody loses their minds!, F/F, F/M, Jared is still a little shit!, Jared loses his mind, Plot Twists, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual tension out the window, Sexy Times, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vala loses her mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: “Of all the things you’ve experienced since returning to my castle,thatis what you find to be best?”I gulped but I could not take my sight away from those mesmerizing eyes. My grip on the pillow tightened without my realizing it. “Y-yes?” I asked unwisely.





	N is for Naughty

It didn’t surprise me one bit that Jared was smiling widely at me from the moment I stepped inside the library. I tried very hard not to pay too much attention to how obscenely attractive he looked like, spread out casually on the fluffy rug. “Well, at least there is one good thing in all of this,” he declared.

“Which is what?” I asked as I sat down cross-legged opposite him, despite the fact that I had opted to wear a skirt that day. I took a cushion and held it tightly against my chest.

“Dear Mr. Walker can’t possibly say no to your Zane. Even or maybe especially when it was I who forbade him from speaking about sensitive projects.”

I couldn’t help myself from grinning. “I would go so far as to say it’s the best thing that’s happened so far.”

_Bad. Move._

Jared grinned wickedly at me. “Is that so?” he purred positively delighted as he slowly rested himself on his hands and knees. He started crawling over to me like a lion. “Of all the things you’ve experienced since returning to my castle, _that_ is what you find to be best?”

I gulped but I could not take my sight away from those mesmerizing eyes. My grip on the pillow tightened without my realizing it. “Y-yes?” I asked unwisely.

The grin on his face was that of a predator sure his prey wouldn’t escape him. “Well, then,” he said as he crawled on top of me. My blood raced inside my veins as he brought his face closer to mine, his body touching my arms. “I’ll just have to…” He reached my face and rubbed his nose against mine. “Come up with better alternatives.”

I didn’t even have time to gasp as he glued his lips to mine. He grabbed me by the sides and with one sweep movement, he dragged me down under him. He got rid of the pillow and spread my legs at the same time, his lips never once departing. I was hooked instantly.

My hands found their way to his face and I moaned deeply into the kiss as he lowered himself on me. My legs locked on to him, keeping him firmly against me.

Jared hummed into my mouth as he put a hand close to the side of my head for support. His tongue was already engaged in a passionate dance with mine. His other hand slid down my body until it found the hem of my skirt. He sneaked his hand under it, making me gasp softly but my hands darted into his hair. He moaned long as he his hand squeezed my butt cheek then he moved his intense kissing to my neck. I moaned in protest but didn’t do anything to stop him.

As his hungry lips caressed my skin, his naughty hand found my panties and his index hooked under the line, feeling the hidden area. I yelped pleasantly, enjoying the sensation a little too much. Then I immediately let out a small scream as Jared tore my panties off with one, swift move. It had stung a little and it made me dug my nails into his back as my body arched itself into his.

He shuddered pleasantly and shakily exhaled as his curious fingers found my sex. He grinned against my skin when he felt how ready I was for him. He slid two long fingers inside me, feeling my tight walls. I threw my head back and moaned in ecstasy but not because that gesture had caused significant reactions. The simple truth was that I was so _happy_ to feel a man’s fingers inside me instead of my own.

Jared obviously was just testing grounds so that he knew what he was dealing with. He probably decided it was more than he had ever hoped for because his self-control flew out the window.

He removed his hand so that he could end his agony and open his pants. He supported himself on his knees as he did that, moving his face back to mine at the same time. He rested his forehead against mine and breathed on my mouth as he released his rock hard erection. I whimpered high-pitched as the bastard rubbed the tip against my clit but at least he too could barely breathe at the sensation.

My wildest dream finally came true. Jared slowly entered me, letting me adapt to each, delicious inch. When I finally had all of him fully sheathed inside me, I let my respiratory system resume its normal function but not before I gave Jared mouth-to-mouth. I didn’t want him losing his consciousness due to lack of oxygen at that crucial moment.

And man, oh, man. He didn’t lose anything. Except maybe his mind. From the second he tasted my lips, Jared started nailing me to the floor. He was rough. He was demanding. And oh, God, he was so good!

Jared removed my hands from his body and kept them next to my head. I was so drunk, I didn’t care. In fact, I was happy he had done that because he was free to ram into me which suited my own perverse needs perfectly. Sadly, he could not kiss me continuously due to both our need for air. The instant I no longer felt his tongue, I demanded that he go even harder, I was that addicted to him. Well, demand was a strong word. I used what was left of my vocal cords to express my desperation for him to completely overpower me. He was more than happy to comply and soon enough, we both screamed in ecstasy as liquid pleasure coursed through our veins at the highly intoxicating climax.

Jared collapsed on top of me. I hugged him out of instinct, still feeling the need to have him glued to my body. I was looking at the stone ceiling with the stupidest of smiles plastered on my face. _So this is what heaven feels like…_

I had no idea for how long we stayed like that but I didn’t care. I wished that we could remain entangled forever. But all too soon (or so it seemed to me), Jared supported himself on his forearms so that he could raise his head to mine. Because he was still inside me, I half moaned as his movement made him stir and touch my walls sweetly.

Jared chuckled then kissed me softly. “New best?” he asked hoarsely and smugly.

I giggled but was unable to speak. I nodded.

“Good,” he said a bit breathless then waited until he calmed down. “I am very happy to hear that.” He smiled. “Too bad it all happened in your head.”

I froze in my spot as my brain displayed a blue screen. “W-w-what?” I stuttered.

Jared grinned perversely. “I couldn’t resist,” he confessed. “I simply _had_ to see if you would be open to this sort of meeting.” His grin widened. “But especially if you could _handle_ it.”

Blue was replaced by red and anger boiled in my veins. My fingers twisted into claws as I motioned to strangle him with a cry of passion. But instead of his neck, my hands fell down upon the stirring wheel of my car. I let out a scream of deep and complete confusion as I regarded the black fabric I was clutching.

I looked to my right.

Zane was casually typing, her eyes focused on the small screen before her. She had her headphones on but the volume wasn’t loud enough for me to hear what she was listening to. However, she hadn’t heard my earlier outburst.

“Zane?” I shouted her name.

The poor girl jumped in her seat so violently, the laptop slid from her knees. She quickly grabbed it before it fell to the floor but that sudden movement made her phone slid from her pocket, thus disconnecting her headphones.

She looked at me stunned. “What?” she exclaimed.

“What’s going on?!” I demanded almost hysterically.

“I got bored looking at zombie you so I decided to write!”

“When?!”

“I dunno, about an hour ago!”

My eyes expanded to their fullest, my heart pounding against my chest.

For the first time, Zane took a good look at me. “Vala, what happened?”

I didn’t answer her and looked at the dashboard clock.

_Zane and I didn’t go back home?_

She had been right. It had only been an hour.

_We didn’t go back to the castle, we didn’t meet with James, none of the conversations ever happened, Jared and I didn’t –_

I angrily put the car into motion and drove to that acursed stone castle like the devil himself was chasing me. When we arrived, I almost crashed the vehicle into the front steps. I got out and headed inside without as much as a glance my poor best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for still being here!
> 
> Well, it finally happened baby! They finally gave in and stopped beating around the bush!
> 
> ...or did they? *evil laugh* I promise, there is a very good explanation for what just happened but it ain't an easy one so please! Just bear with me. ^_^"


End file.
